planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Luperza/STALKER ALERT: INFILTRATOR UPDATE
By: Margaret "Luperza" Krohn The PlanetSide 2 Development Team has implemented some new toys that make being an Infiltrator and stalking your prey more exciting! - Now, you can equip and place a Motion Spotter that will spot nearby moving enemy players on the mini-map. - A new Suit Slot item called “Adrenaline Pump” will allow you to increase your speed while sprinting when equipped. - Cloaking has been improved! Cloak visibility has been reduced when moving in all states except sprinting. - EMP grenades now destroy various explosives and deployables - tank mines, anti-infantry mines, C4, placed motion spot tools, detect tool sensors (including crossbow bolts) and spawn beacons. The destroy effect will even work through cover! Beyond the items listed above, Infiltrators have access to a new Stalker Cloak. This bad boy doesn’t drain energy as long as the Infiltrator remains stationary, allowing the cloak to last indefinitely! However, the Stalker Cloak prevents the use of the Infiltrator’s primary weapon and regenerates slower than the Hunter Cloak. Also, note that while cloaked, you cannot fire your weapon. Now that we've mentioned weapons! There are two new weapons that you’ll want to get Auraxium with – the MKV Suppressed and the Hunter QCX. The MKV has an integrated suppressor that prevents the user from showing on the mini-map when firing. It features superior bullet velocity and long range stopping power compared to SMGs using optional aftermarket suppressors. The QCX Quad-Cam crossbow is a lightweight sidearm, capable of silently taking out targets up to medium range with deadly precise bolts. It has two unique rail attachments as well – the Explosive Bolt and the Recon Bolt. The Explosive Bolt replaces the default bolt with an explosive tipped variant that does light damage to MAX units and other enemy armor. The Recon Bolt replaces the default bolt with a low damage variant that includes a sensor device. The sensor can detect enemy movement within a limited range. With all these new bits and pieces, there’s a new counter to our sneaky ways. All Flashlight weapon attachments have been converted into Darklight Flashlights. These rail mounted attachments will illuminate hostile cloaked Infiltrators and dark areas, but be careful! The Darklight Flashlight may give away your position. You can toggle the flashlight by turning on and off the Toggle Attachment hotkey. For those of us who are all about Infiltrating, we’ll note that our arms in first person will change color if we are being illuminated by the Darklight Flashlight as feedback. If your sneaking skills are at their peak or if you just want to show off, adorning yourself with some gold armor or lumifiber is definitely the way to go. Mix and match with a variety of camos and I'm sure all of your enemies will be drooling as they stare at the death screen after you victoriously defeat them with your weapon of choice. VSinfi.jpg TRinfi.jpg NCinfi.jpg Don't worry! The updates will keep rolling in and we'll continue to add more gidgets and gadgets to classes throughout the years to come. Here's a sneak peek at some new sniper rifles in the making: VSinfi2.jpg TRinfi2.jpg NCNfi2.jpg Be sure to test them out on the Public Test Server and send us your feedback on the forums, Twitter and FaceBook as you rank up! See you on the war grounds, Auraxians! Category:Blog posts Category:News